whats this new feeling?
by poison437
Summary: Ponyboy has a crush for the first time


Okay bear with me here cause I'm using copy and paste because I don't have computer only a tablet. I know stupid right but I try.

Ponyboy pPI'm in my last class of the day, science and I was really trying to pay attention and take notes. I failing this class, and i was trying to bring my grade up, I was grounded by Darry until I do. But it was really hard to take notes for two reasons. 1) the teacher was talking WAY too fast, and 2) the person sitting right next to me. She was new here, and the teacher chose me to be her lab partner. Her name was Terra Bennet and she was really cute. She had long black or maybe its dark brown hair that was straight at the top and had waves at the bottom. and she had percing blue/gray eyes the kinda eyes that looked really good with dark colored hair. Her eyes were kinda like sodapops eyes, they could be soft sweet and gentle one moment then blazing with anger the next except his eyes are brown. Unlike some girls on this school she didn't need to pile on a bucketful of makeup to look pretty she had natural beauty. She had the most amazing smile and a kind of musical laugh even though she didn't laugh much she was kinda shy. Plus she was a greaser and she was in almost all of my classes, she must be really smart to be in my class.

I was REALLY trying to pay attention but I always found myself trying to steal a sideways glance at her. Man she is beautiful. I guess she saw me staring at her because she snapped her head in my direction.

"What" she asked confused.

"Uh..." Was all I could manage.

"Is there something in my teeth" she asked flashing me her perfect smile.

" uhh... N- no" I started stuttering

All of a sudden the bell ring saving me from embarsing myself and giving me a great excuse to leave this situation.

" uh well I got to go bye see you tommorow" I said quickly and ran out of class.

I went outside waiting to see who was going to give me a ride home. Dally didn't come to school and nether has jhonny, stwpeve was at work. So I was getting a ride from two- bit. He was waiting for me by the steps and as we were making our way to his car I saw Terra Bennet.

" um let's go the other way" I started walking away hoping Terra didn't see me.

"Wha..." Tow bit said following my gaze to where Terra was standing. " ohhh ..."

He grabbed me by the hand and started pulling me toward her. While I was fighting him the whole way there.

" two bit I swear to god I'm gonna kill you you, let go!" Tugging him the opposite way of Terra but he was way stronger than me. And soon iI was right in front of Terra .

"Hi ponyboy" Terra said looking at twobit then me, then back at two bit again.

"Hi" I said two bit winked at me. I hope Terra didn't see that, I thought as my face got hot.

" wellup I'll leave you kids alone, and I'll wait for you at the car Kay kid. He winked at me again. I looked down hoping Terra didn't notice my now even redder face.

" thanks two bit " I said annoyed.

" no problem" he left. As he walked away I heard him laughing.

" hey ponyboy can I ask you something" Terra asked

" sure" I looked up hoping my face was back to its natural color.

" did I do something wrong are you mad at me or something"? She asked.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" I asked confuseded

"Well you have been acting weird. And iknow that's not normal for you because I see you all the time with your friends, and you always act different around me." She said." Is it because you don't like me or were not friends or..."

" no of course not" I cut her off

" then why" she asked

" well i ... You see... Ummmm.." I was so nervous I was trying to rack my brain for something to say. Just say something anything you idiot , I thought. I was so nervous I started coughing just to give me a reason not to talk.

" ponyboy are you okay" she asked a worried tone In her voice

" yeah, just fine"

" oh good because you know ponyboy I really care about you"

Both of our faces got red hers mostly.

" i-im s-sorry I d-didnt mean that it just..." She said looking downt"

no I care about you too" I said. And I instantly regretted saying it. Because now she's probably gonna think that I'm a sensitive wimp. I looked down my face was getting hot. My god I haven't been this red since... Well never... I blame two bit. All of a sudden I remembered, twobit still waiting for me. Now I had an excuse to leave and stop before I do something stupid.

" well I gotta go to you know home". I said trying to talk natural

" oh yeah uh me too it was really nice talking to you like this ponyboy. I liked it maybe we could do it again some time you know like this by ourselves."

" uhh yeah sure I'd like that too"

" okay..." She looked down her face turning red. " iI'll see you soon. Bye."

" bye" we started walking different directions me toward twos car and her to her own car. I think the guy in her car was her brother. And he was waiting for her like two was doing for me.

When I got in the old beat up red car twobit was grinning from ear to ear.

"Soooooo... How it go" two said as he started the car.

" I'm gonna kill you" I said through clenched teeth

" awwww our pony is growing up" he said as we started home " wait till the gang hears" he laughed.

" shut up nothing happened so theres nothing to tell them" I said annoyed

" uhh yeah there is" He paused and made sure to emphasize his next words. " you. Have. A. Crush!" He laughed so hard I though he was going to make us crash

" I do not"

" yeah you do man your face was so red it was like a tomato hahahahahahahahah"

" no It wasn't"

" you have a crrruuussshh!" He said in sing Sony voice man he was getting really annoying. " oh man I can't wait to tell the gang our little pony growin up!" He couldn't stop laughing. I really didn't know what was funny

" yeah yeah" I mumbled

"Ha so you admit it" he yelled

" shut up I didn't admit anything, and I don't have a crush either "

" yeah sure kid keep telling yourself that"

I was hoping that was the end of the teasing session. It wasn't. I could tell it was going to be a long drive home.

Do you guys thinks I should continue? And if you think I'm doing something wrong please say so!

I would like some rreviews and some suggestions plaza

Thanks you guys

"


End file.
